Chapter One: Are You a Royal or a Rebel?
Chapter One: Are You a Royal or a Rebel? is the first episode of the first season of Ever After High. It premiered on September 29, 2018. Synopsis When Rebels are permitted to join Ever After High, an order of chaos ensues over the Royals as a war between good, evil and everything else in between takes place. Episode Opening Scene BROOKE (V.O.): Hey there... Brooke Page here! Just your friendly fairytale narrator hence why you can't see me. The screen opens up to a large fairytale book as the pages start flipping through... BROOKE (V.O.): Once upon a time... There was a young girl named Raven Queen... Actually, lets bring it back... The pages flip through to the Evil Queen... BROOKE (V.O.): Lets begin with our hero's demented mother... Once upon a time ago, there was an Evil Queen who craved to be the fairest in the land... The book illistration is given life as the Evil Queen storms around her cottage. BROOKE (V.O.): And like every villain... finds out there are NO HAPPILY EVER AFTERS for villains, following her failed attempts to destroy Snow White's happiness... However... Meanwhile, at Snow White's castle, she cradles a newborn baby in her arms. BROOKE (V.O.): Step-mother and Step-daughter parralled as both gave birth to healthy baby girls... Although Snow was happy... Snow White looks down at her daughter. SNOW: I will name you Apple... Apple White. BROOKE (V.O.): ...The Evil Queen's plans for revenge were just getting started. The Evil Queen looks down at her sleeping daughter in a crib... EVIL QUEEN: I will name you Raven. (INTRO) Scene 1 At Ever After High, present day... BROOKE (V.O.): Welcome to Ever After High, and as the hallways fill up with old faces, new ones are about to make a crash visit... Six silhouettes walk in the school, as everyone turns to stare at their presence. BROOKE (V.O.): That's right! For the first time in a while, Ever After High will welcome Rebels to it's hallways... And as you would guess... The Royals aren't exactly thrilled by this. The silhouettes approach a Apple, Briar and Ashlynn. BROOKE (V.O.): Especially Apple White. APPLE: Well, well, well.. Who do we have here? Ashlynn passes Apple a registration list. APPLE: Welcome to Ever After High... I'm Apple, daughter of Snow White... Like you don't already know that... This is Briar... BRIAR: Hello! And I'm the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. APPLE: And Ashlynn... ASHLYNN: Welcome to Ever After High... And I'm the daughter of Cinderella. APPLE: And I'm the HBIC around here... And the leader of the Royals... You may bow down to me. ASHLYNN: Yeah... So... I think we should take registration. APPLE: Cedar Wood? CEDAR: Here! APPLE: Sparrow Hood? SPARROW: Here! APPLE: Madeline Hatter? MADELINE: Here. APPLE: Hunter Huntsman. HUNTER: Here. Hunter looks directly in Ashlynn's direction as she appears to blush. APPLE: Cerise Hood? CERISE: Here. APPLE: Any relation to Sparrow? CERISE: Um... no. APPLE: And your parents? CERISE: Oh.. uh... Red riding hood. APPLE: And? CERISE: Uhh... I never met my father. APPLE: Bummer... Mine's dead. And saving the worst for last and the bitch who's mom was responsible for my father's death... Raven Queen? Apple stares blankly at Raven. RAVEN: Yeah... So, I'm sorry about my mom... But I'm really just here to- APPLE: I don't care why you're here... You and your mother are toxic... And as long as you don't stand between me and my destiny- RAVEN: I don't care about your destiny... Or even my own. APPLE: You rebels... really are the worst... Just embrace the fact that the bitch apple to doesn't fall far from the bitch tree, and that you're always going to be like your mother... RAVEN: I'm nothing like my mother. APPLE: I guess we'll see. Dexter appears and kisses Apple on the cheek. DEXTER: Hey, so who are these guys? APPLE: Scum. Dexter catches Raven's eye. APPLE: Well, anyway... I can't be around here for much longer... BRIAR! Take over and show our new classmates to see headmaster Grimm. BRIAR: Sure, Apple! Apple, Ashlynn and Dexter exit as Dexter looks back at Raven and Ashlynn looks back at Hunter. Scene 2 In Headmaster Grimm's office... MILTON: Welcome Rebels to Ever After High, I'm so happy that you all could make it. HUNTER: Like we had a choice... MILTON: AAAA... yes... Well, consider this a social experiment. MADELINE: I LOVE experiments... especially ones that involve electricity. MILTON: I want to end to the social stigma around this Royals vs. Rebels dichotomy... However, I must warn you, that you are all obligated to follow the rules regardless if it goes against your beliefs... We do not play favorites here... RAVEN: Is that why the welcoming bandwagon is led by a spoiled sociopath? MILTON: And you are? RAVEN: Raven... Raven Queen. MILTON: (gasps) Daughter of Evil Queen? How strange. RAVEN: What is? MILTON: I didn't expect the daughter of an evil sorceress would want to chose her own fate... But yet again, that "choosing" could mean many things... including being evil. RAVEN: I'm nothing like my mother... MILTON: I should hope so Milton continues talking as Raven, Cerise and Madeline have their own conversation. CERISE: I'm already regretting coming here. MADELINE: Same. RAVEN: Guys... Please stay optimistic... It's our first time being in a real school. MADELINE: I guess... But why should we remain optimistic for a bunch of dipshits who clearly don't care about us? RAVEN: True, but we will change it around... Right now, they judge us because we're Rebels- CERISE: Not you... They clearly have it out for you because your mother is a psycho who over stepped her story's boundaries... And apparently murdered the blonde bombshell's father. RAVEN: I can not stress how much I am for being sorry about my mother. CERISE: Don't be... That's your mother's mess to clean up, not yours. RAVEN: (sigh) I love you guys... Ever After High better watch their back. Scene 3 In a flashback, Snow White goes into her daughters room and sees a dark figure standing over her crib. SNOW: Who are you? The Evil Queen turns around. SNOW: You! What are you doing here? Get away from Apple! EVIL QUEEN: Firstly... It's nice to see you too, my dear! Secondly, I'm not here for your daughter... I'm here for you... and third, who names their child "Apple"? SNOW: Why are you here? You know this is forbidden... You're overstepping your boundaries. EVIL QUEEN: I came to give you a present. The Evil Queen hands Snow White a box. SNOW: What is it? Let me guess... Another poison apple? EVIL QUEEN: You know me... I would never use the same joke twice. Snow opens the box, revealing a human heart which she drops in pure disgust. SNOW: Wha- Who- EVIL QUEEN: Yeah... He was a screamer. SNOW: Who? EVIL QUEEN: (evil laugh) Your hubby of course. SNOW: (crying) Why? EVIL QUEEN: I wish to rule all the kingdoms in Fairytale World... But to build a kingdom, I have to tear down my enemies first... And you are no exception... You deserve nothing but an eternity of misery! The Evil Queen storms away. Scene 4 Back in present day... LIZZIE: What the hell are you supposed to be? RAVEN: Ummm... Excuse me? LIZZIE: Oh.. Your one of those rebels right? RAVEN: Yes. LIZZIE: Gross... Is it true you're all a bunch of whiny keyboard warriors and future villains? MADELINE: But isn't your mom the villain in her story? LIZZIE: And you are... Little Miss zero facts. Daring walks up to them. DARING: Who are your hot friends? LIZZIE: These thots aren't my friends. CERISE: Thots? How about I kick your thotty ass. LIZZIE: Try me bitch and I'll wear you like a shoe. Raven breaks them up. RAVEN: Hey guys... I think we should all chill for a second. LIZZIE: Try a hot minute! Your friend looks like she needs to chill more often... Not good for wrinkles. Lets leave Daring... Oh, and you bitches go off with your heads. MADELINE: Wow Raven... Making friends seems easy right? RAVEN: (sigh) I don't understand why do people despise us this much? The girls begin walking. CERISE: Maybe it's because we defy the expectations for all fairytale characters? RAVEN: I guess but it's not like there are a lot of us, right? CERISE: Maybe there are some who attend the school already... under the guise of Royals? MADELINE: Is it me or does that sound CRAZY? RAVEN: We have to show people that we're nothing to be fearful over... And give other students the chance to embrace their own fate one day! Scene 5 Back in a flashback, Snow White talks to Milton Grimm... SNOW: Please! You have to help me... Help us defeat the Evil Queen! MILTON: But how...? Back in the present day, Raven and her friends wonder the hall. MADELINE: I think we're lost! CERISE: Maybe we should go back? Raven notices a doorway in the middle of this hallway. RAVEN: Lets try this do- The door is locked. RAVEN: Well, that was uneventful. APPLE: What the hell are you rotten bitches doing here? Apple appears from the corner of the room with Dexter. MADELINE: We got lost. APPLE: Sure you did. CERISE: But we did! APPLE: Are we sure it wasn't to cause trouble. CERISE: You do realize not all rebels are children of villains, right? APPLE: And look who your friends with... CERISE: Well, it's not her fault that her mom is such a psycho bitch! APPLE: Okay... I've been having a hard day coping with my mom's arch-nemesis' daughter being here so I'm going to make like a banana and split! Lets go Dexter! They leave. RAVEN: Wait! APPLE: What? RAVEN: What's behind this locked door? APPLE: Beats me. Apple and Dexter continue to walk away. Scene 6 Apple is ranting to her friends about Raven. APPLE: I can't believe my enemy is her! BRIAR: She seems okay to me... APPLE: Briar, is that sass coming from your tongue? BRIAR: Umm... No. APPLE: Ughh, I hate that she's here! ASHLYNN: It can't be all that bad... Ashlynn catches a glimpse of Hunter and Sparrow running track together. APPLE: Why isn't it bad? ASHLYNN: Oh... Right.... I don't know. BRIAR: Apple, maybe it would help your chances of a happier ending... You know, the child of the mother who ruined your mother's life is here! APPLE: I'm not seeing your point but go on... BRIAR: The way fate works... You need to suffer a little before a happy ending is handed to you... and to suffer... APPLE: I need a villain! BRIAR: Exactly. APPLE: But Raven wouldn't fall for it? BRIAR: Well, it's like you said "the bitch apple doesn't fall far from the bitch tree". ASHLYNN: So, what are you going to do? APPLE: Oh that's easy... Be nice, like all Royals should! Apple makes a sinister smile at the audience. APPLE: That's why I'm going to make Raven my new roommate! ASHLYNN: What!? Why? APPLE: With the hopes I'll bring out the worst in her and allow her to embrace her true nature as a villain... But not just any villain... But MY Villain... I'm going to ask headmaster Grimm to make the changes. Apple leaves. BRIAR: Man... Apple is so extra today about her destiny. ASHLYNN: Have you told her yet about yours? BRIAR: Not yet... I've been a little busy worrying about potentially sleeping for 100 years. Final Scene In a flashback, the Evil Queen enters Snow White's castle surrounded by her guardsmen and facing Milton and Snow. EVIL QUEEN: All this for me? You shouldn't have. The Evil Queen begins shooting magic blasts at Snow's guards, as Snow turns to Mitlon... SNOW: Do it now! Milton opens up a spellbook as the Evil Queen walks closer to him. EVIL QUEEN: Oh, Milton... Your not exactly an experienced witch like myself! Milton casts a spell which freezes her in her tracks. EVIL QUEEN: What the Hell is going on? MILTON: For your crimes for attempts to rewrite history... I banish you! EVIL QUEEN: (screams) NOO!!! The Evil Queen is vaporized into black smoke, where it's assumed she dies. Back in the present day, Milton is in his office looking over an old memory book before putting it down and turning his attention to the window where he notices Raven. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Ever After High Episodes Category:Season 1 (Ever After High)